1. Field
The following description relates to a method and an apparatus for providing a stereoscopic X-ray image.
2. Description of the Related Art
X-ray technology is used in medical field, industrial field, scientific field, etc. In the medical field, X-ray technology may be utilized in diagnosing the health of a patient. X-ray technology may be used to visualize an anatomical structure of a human body. Thus, the X-ray technology may be used to perceive a pathological phenomenon, a disease, or an abnormal anatomical structure inside the human body. As another aspect, X-ray technology has difficulty in providing three-dimensional (3D) information about an internal structure of a human body. In other words, because X-ray images may exist as films or 2D images using an image sensor, a 3D effect or a sense of reality is decreased in response to the inside of a human body being examined in the medical field. Thus, research is being conducted into extracting 3D information from the inside of a human body of a patient while limiting the patient's exposure to radiation.